1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to machining tools, and more particularly is an apparatus that allows the use of vacuum in lieu of clamps and fixtures to retain a work piece in place during a machining operation, and to methods for using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machine tools, especially those that perform a plurality of operations such as drilling and milling, for example, require the work piece to be properly positioned on and secured to the movable table of a machine tool. Because such machine tools are expensive, often costing millions of dollars, it is important that the down time, i.e., the time when the tools are not performing their intended functions, be held to a minimum.
In the past clamps and fixtures have been used to mechanically position and secure work pieces. However, these devices require an extended period of downtime not only for the initial securing of the work piece to the table of the machine tool, but also to permit removal and/or repositioning of clamps during the operating cycle of the machine tool whenever a previously positioned clamp would interfere with the continued cycling of the machine tool. While vacuum has been used in the past to hold various objects in a predetermined position, such prior art devices have lacked the flexibility this invention provides.
The present invention is an apparatus for and method of utilizing vacuum in machine tool operations utilizes vacuum, rather than clamps and fixtures, to secure the work piece to the table of the machine tool. The apparatus employs a plurality of vacuum buttons arranged on a vacuum plate or a configurable vacuum plate. This system minimizes the downtime for machine tools by permitting the set up for a particular machining operation or series of operations to be conducted off line. That is, the set up for one operation is primarily made while the machine tool is performing another operation or series of operations on another work piece. The machine tool continues to operate producing one machined, useful product while the set up for a second product is being performed. The use of a plurality of vacuum buttons arranged on a vacuum plate allows the flexibility to accommodate a variety of different work pieces.
An advantage of the present invention is that it uses a vacuum, rather than clamps and fixtures, to hold the work piece in place.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a set up for a second product can be performed while a first product is being machined.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that it can accommodate a variety of different work pieces.